


Свидание

by pyatka_the_best



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkward Dates, Breakfast, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Restaurants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyatka_the_best/pseuds/pyatka_the_best
Summary: Негодные дети сообщают Боксмену, что устроили им с Веномусом свидание. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как прийти в назначенное время в ресторан и надеяться, что в этот раз он не опозорится перед профессором.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [venomous was too awkward to ask boxman for a date what happened next will warm your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929974) by [tracyjacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracyjacks/pseuds/tracyjacks). 



> Это мой первый перевод, поэтому тут могут быть ошибки. По крайней мере я пыталась :'D  
> Процесс доставил мне удовольствие, поэтому, думаю, чуть позже переведу еще что-нибудь небольшое по Воксмену. Грустно, что в русскоязычной среде по ним так мало контента (да и в целом фендом непопулярный).

– Мы устраиваем тебе свидание! – сказал стоящий перед ним низенький темноволосый мальчишка, подпрыгивая от радости, после того как опять нагло ворвался в его убежище со своими  « дружком » и  « подружкой » .   
  
Потерпевшие поражение, Шеннон и Даррелл лежали на полу. Ему вновь придется чинить их. Просто замечательно.   
  
– Вы решили разрушить мою скромную обитель лишь для того, чтобы сказать мне что-то настолько примитивное? Серьезно? Уверен, вы шутите, – сказал лорд Боксмен, сверля взглядом двух героев и героиню. Судя по его тону, он был совершенно не впечатлен.

– Не-а, мне тоже в это не верится. Но, если это сделает тебя чуть менее несчастным, возможно, оно будет того стоить, – сказала Энид, которая, по-видимому, была впечатлена даже меньше, чем сам Боксмен.   
  
Он сел обратно в свое кресло, а затем схватился руками за голову и простонал.   
– Было бы очень кстати, если бы вы хотя бы сказали мне, кого вы позвали на это свидание, – Боксмен не смотрел на детей, но чувствовал их хитрые ухмылки.

– Ну, мы подумали, что вы с профессором Веномусом довольно неплохо поладили, когда объединились и стреляли в нас пирогами, – начал Радиклз, и лорд Боксмен тут же вскочил с кресла. Да не может быть такого, чтобы они правда сделали то, о чем заявили. Просто не может быть.   
  
Но Рад продолжил, и, по-видимому, все действительно так и было.   
– Заметив, как ты засиял от счастья, когда он использовал твою пироговою… пушечную… штуковину, мы решили, что, если мы сведем вас двоих, может быть, у нас будет поменьше проблем в Плазе.    
  
– Рад, мы в курсе, что это либо сработает, либо нет, давай ближе к сути.   
Энид прислонилась к стене. Рад потер затылок.   
  
– Тебе просто нужно прийти в ресторан вниз по улице сегодня в шесть. Узнаешь его по стоящей рядом статуе кошки. И не опаздывай! – говорит он с усмешкой, после чего все трио бежит к выходу.   
  
– А ну вернитесь! Вы не можете просто взять и устроить такое без моего согласия! – Лорд Боксмен хотел догнать их, но понял, что у него совершенно нет на это сил. Раз уж на то пошло, ему стоило бы поблагодарить их: он не знал, когда профессор вновь свяжется с ним, и полагал, что это был его шанс.    
  
Он решил, что починку и замену робота и роботессы можно отложить, и ему стоило потратить оставшееся время на подготовку к свиданию. Он принял душ, воспользовался своим дорогущим дезодорантом, побрился – словом, сделал все, что, как он думал, помогло бы подготовиться к предстоящему вечеру.   
  
Его голубой формальный смокинг был испорчен после прошлого раза, так что вместо него он надел белый фрак с черными пуговицами и темно-серые брюки. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и причесал свой единственный клочок светло-зеленых волос, перед тем как убрать его назад с помощью геля и взглянуть на себя еще раз.   
  
Мешки под глазами были заметны, но они не должны представлять особой проблемы, учитывая, сколько усилий он приложил, чтобы приукрасить свою внешность.

Убедившись, что все было в порядке, он торопливо проверил время: на часах было пять сорок три.  « О нет, нет, нет! Все идет не так с самого начала! Прямо как в прошлый раз! »   
  
Ему придется поторопиться, чтобы добраться до ресторана вовремя. Он схватил свои дизайнерские часы и прочие необходимые вещи и пошел пешком в небольшой, но известный ресторан вниз по дороге.   
  
Окинув взором большое заведение, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что от него исходит какая-то зловещая аура. Было ли это из-за его тревожности или из-за того, что он не привык ужинать в дорогих местах (хотя средства на это у него имелись), он пока не знал.   
  
« Ах да, время! » Боксмен быстро взглянул на свои часы и обнаружил, что опаздывал примерно на пять минут. Он начал паниковать. Что, если Веномус не дождался его и просто ушел? Что, если он вообще не приходил? Что, если из–за пробежки от него начало вонять, и пот будет видно на костюме? Что, если...   
  
« Боксмен. Они правда не шутили » . Подняв взгляд, он увидел лицо профессора Веномуса, смотрящего прямо на него с безразличием.   
– Мне сказали, что на нас двоих заказан столик на шесть часов.   
  
– Верно! – сказал Боксмен с тревогой в голосе, а затем прочистил горло. Он внимательно осмотрел стоящего перед ним мужчину и был потрясен. Все, что он мог делать – с восхищением глядеть на него.   
  
Профессор Веномус выглядел, мягко говоря, просто сногсшибательно. Его волосы были по-привычному взъерошены, но почему-то они выглядели более гладкими, чем обычно; его, по-видимому, неизменная щетина на подбородке делала его лишь очаровательней, и, казалось, он излучал обаяние.   
  
Он тоже приоделся в этот раз, вместо того чтобы просто надеть свой лабораторный халат и неформальный бадлон, как он сделал в прошлый раз. На нем были темно-серая рубашка, белые джинсы, черные сапоги до колен (Боксмен, возможно, никогда не увидит его ни в чем другом, кроме сапог до колен) и, кажется, золотые запонки в ушах.   
  
– Что именно они тебе сказали? – он решил отвлечься от того, что мужчина, стоящий прямо перед ним, почти до иронии соответствовал всем его стандартам.   
  
Веномус, похоже, немного напрягся.    
– Они сказали, что забронировали столик для нас с тобой. Ну знаешь, для деловой встречи, – значит, они сказали ему что-то совершенно другое. Видимо, чтобы обеспечить присутствие Веномуса. Или, может быть, это было частью их основного плана надуть их обоих. В конце концов, он собирался воспользоваться этой возможностью и как-то поработать с этим. – Им следовало бы знать, что официальный ужин на самом деле не моя сильная сторона. К тому же мне было ужасно сложно заставить Финк перестать расспрашивать об этом. Ох уж эти герои, да?   
  
Боксмен хихикнул над этим, проклиная себя за то, что сделал это прямо перед своим определенно-не-крашем. Он решил дать начало этому вечеру:   
– Думаю, нам стоит войти, такие заведения обычно… не приветствуют опоздания.   
Он с волнением потер руки друг о друга – точнее, руку и когтистую лапу, – прежде чем проследовать в ресторан, показывая путь.

***

Профессор Веномус смотрел на мужчину вдвое ниже него. Он был очарователен, но, когда он смеялся, это качество становилось еще заметней.   
  
Однако Боксмен быстро оправился и перестал хихикать. Если бы он сделал это секундой раньше, он бы застал, как Веномус нежно улыбается ему.   
  
Как только они вошли в роскошный ресторан, свет тут же потускнел. Увидев официанта, они извинились за опоздание, после чего он проводил их к месту. Они сели за стол и начали смотреть меню; почти все стоило крайне дорого.   
  
– Так мы разделим счет или?.. – Веномус знал, что ответить на этот вопрос, он хотел выглядеть порядочным.   
  
– Я все оплачу. Просто скажите, чего вы хотите.

Услышав это, Боксмен одарил его удивленным взглядом.   
– Профессор Веномус, вам правда не стоит! Я могу и сам за себя заплатить, – он продолжил смотреть на него, пока Веномус не настоял на том, чтобы Боксмен позволил ему целиком оплатить счет.   
  
– Хорошо, спасибо, профессор. Но вы правда не обязаны! – он слегка покраснел, а затем сказал профессору, что хочет заказать.   
  
Они оба заказали одинаковые блюда: чесночный хлеб на закуску, стейк и картофель фри в качестве основного блюда и клубнично-шоколадное мороженое на десерт. Однако их напитки были разными. Веномусу хотелось вина, а Боксмену – пива.   
  
После совершения заказа некоторое время они просто неловко сидели, глотая свои напитки.   
  
– Так вот, профессор… – Боксмен попытался начать разговор (и провалился).   
  
– Пожалуйста, зови меня просто Веномус, – не отводя взора от меню напитков, ответил он.   
  
– Ох, хорошо! – он издал нервный смешок и сделал еще один глоток. – Тогда, думаю, ты можешь звать меня Бокси.   
  
Веномус посмотрел на него из-за меню.   
– Что ж, Бокси, надеюсь, ты насладишься этим вечером, – из-за этого лорд Боксмен покраснел, как идиот, и попытался спрятать лицо руками.

И, конечно, это заглушило его ответ:   
– И тебе того же, Веномус.   
  
Веномус подумал, что это прозвучало слишком уж банально, но, по-видимому, этот бедный мужчина перед ним был просто взволнован.   
  
Сразу после этого им принесли закуски.

Боксмен тут же налетел на еду, что определенно доставило ему большое удовольствие.   
– Как же вкусно! – сказал он с все еще слегка набитым ртом. Несмотря на то, что эта дурная привычка обычно действовала Веномусу на нервы, в этот раз он был готов простить ему это. Но только потому что это был Боксмен.   
  
– Хей, – сказал Веномус, как только Боксмен покончил с чесночным хлебом. – У тебя что-то на лице.   
Только Боксмен начал паниковать и потянулся своей птичьей лапой к лицу, как профессор Веномус остановил его, протянув правую руку и нежно вытерев оставшиеся кусочки еды.   
  
Это действие смутило Боксмена, особенно когда профессор слизал еду с руки. Если он до сих пор не покраснел, то сейчас это точно произошло!   
  
Принесли второе блюдо, и лорд Боксмен пил уже вторую пинту пива. Веномус не осушил даже половины своего бокала вина.   
– Будь осторожней с тем, сколько ты пьешь.   
  
– Спасибо за беспокойство, крошка, – Боксмен шутливо подмигнул; кажется, теперь, когда алкоголь начал действовать, он стал уверенней. Конечно, это обращение не осталось незамеченным, и Веномус наконец-то позволил себе выразить свои чувства перед ним посредством выступившего румянца.   
  
– Что ж, то, как ты меня назвал… это было неожиданно.   
Веномус попытался сменить тему разговора до того, как пьяного Боксмена совсем понесет.   
– Как тебе стейк? – говорит он, осторожно отрезая кусок филе перед собой. Боксмен же не так приучен к этикету, так что он рвет мясо и берет картошку руками. Чаще всего такие ужасные манеры вызывают у Веномуса отвращение, но почему-то все, что он ненавидел, казалось, лишь добавляло очарования мужчине, сидящему перед ним.   
  
– Восхитительно! – к счастью, Боксмен, кажется, воспользовался его советом и притормозил с алкоголем. – Тебе правда не нужно было платить за это, ты знаешь.   
Он икнул. Может, он уже был слишком пьяным, должен ли Веномус позволить Боксмену остаться у него? Вместе с Финк? Это было бы настоящим приключением (читайте: катастрофой).   
  
Впрочем, он полагал, что сам втянул себя в это.   
  
– Веномус! – в список вещей, которые он ожидал узнать за сегодняшний вечер, не входил тот факт, что лорд Боксмен был довольно легким. – Я возьму себе еще пива!   
Его щеки покраснели от алкоголя. Веномус должен найти способ остановить его.

– Нет, нет. Я думаю, тебе уже хватит, Бокси, – это заставило Боксмена остановиться, он не ожидал, что профессор Веномус продолжит обращаться к нему этим именем. Тем не менее, это не помешает ему получить столь необходимую дозу алкоголя.   
  
– Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, – он надулся и скрестил руки на груди, после чего споткнулся о стул. Алкоголь действительно изменил его личность. Значительно.   
  
Веномус встал и остановил его.   
– Ну же, давай сначала закончим с десертом, а потом ты сможешь взять еще пива.   
  
– Отойди! – Боксмен неуклюже оттолкнул Веномуса с на удивление большой силой.   
  
Похоже, никто из них так и не получит десерт.   
  
– Мы возвращаемся ко мне домой, пойдем, – настойчиво сказал Веномус. Боксмен просто показал ему язык и продолжил путь к стойке.   
– Шикарно, – сказал он себе под нос, тяжело вздохнув.   
  
Вместо этого он попытался сменить подход, он взял Боксмена за руку и оттащил его назад. Надолго это не сработало, ведь этот мужчина был крайне настойчив в своем желании влить в себя еще одну пинту.   
  
Веномус вздохнул.   
– Что мне сделать, чтобы уговорить тебя уйти отсюда со мной? – настало время попрощаться со своей гордостью.   
  
Боксмен обернулся назад с ухмылкой на лице.   
– Поцелуй меня.   
Когда он произнес это, Веномус подумал, что это шутка, но, даже если это было не так, ему казалось неправильным целовать кого-то, пока он или она не совсем в себе.   
  
– Вот что тебе скажу, – начал он, надеясь, что это устроит их обоих, – если мы уйдем прямо сейчас, я сделаю это, когда ты протрезвеешь.   
  
Лицо лорда Боксмена прояснилось.   
– Идет! – чуть ли не закричал он, прыгая в руки Веномуса. Из-за такого неожиданного поведения и небольшого количества употребленного Веномусом алкоголя остаться на ногах было довольно сложно, но у него получилось, после чего он отпустил Боксмена.   
  
Боксмен надулся, ясно недовольный тем, что его отпустили.   
– Тише, тише, – профессор Веномус похлопал его по голове и потрепал волосы, и он сразу же просиял. – Я просто оставлю здесь оплату, и мы уйдем.   
  
И тогда Боксмен сделал кое-что неожиданное. Пока Веномус наклонялся и клал деньги на стол, он сцепил свои пальцы с пальцами Веномуса. Из-за этого он чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления.   
  
– Боксмен, я… – низкий мужчина поднялся и прижал палец к его рту, прямо как Веномус на последней их встрече.   
  
– Давай лучше пойдем ко мне. Уверен, Финк не захочет меня видеть.   
Веномус не мог не согласиться с этим.

Взявшись за руки под ночным звездным небом, они направились в Боксмор. Весь путь они держались близко друг к другу и не сказали ни слова. Несмотря на тишину, в прогулке не было ничего неловкого.   
  
Боксмен неуклюже открыл дверь, и они вошли.   
  
– Постой, а где я буду спать? – поинтересовался Веномус. Но он был уверен, что уже знает ответ.   
  
– Разумеется, со мной!

***

Следующим утром Боксмен проснулся от доносящегося с кухни запаха яиц, бекона и фасоли. В его голове уже начала пульсировать боль от умеренного похмелья, и он простонал.   
  
Хоть боль была и легкой, он, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, как прошла прошлая ночь.   
  
Зная его, можно было бы предположить, что все закончилось тем, что он устроил погром и дотла спалил ресторан в пьяном угаре.   
  
Он потянулся и встал с кровати, заметив, что на нем та же одежда, что и прошлой ночью.   
  
Он дошел до кухни, ожидая застать Реймонда (единственного не уничтоженного робота в их команде), жарящего ему еду.   
  
Потрясение, которое он испытал, увидев готовящего завтрак Веномуса, было настолько сильным, что вызвало у него желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться от этого лихорадочного бреда, вызванного алкоголем.   
  
– Доброе утро, солнышко, – профессор с нежностью посмотрел на него и начал раскладывать еду по тарелкам.   
  
И тогда Боксмена пронзило осознанием.   
– О боже, ты же не… мы же не...   
  
И он сразу же был перебит.   
– Нет, ничего такого не произошло, – Веномус поставил тарелки на стол, за которым уже сидел Боксмен.   
  
– Хотя, когда ты был пьян, ты попросил меня кое о чем, – его лицо украсила озорная ухмылка. – Уверен, ты сможешь догадаться, что это было.   
  
На мгновение Боксмен был сбит с толку, но теперь замешательство от  « проснуться и обнаружить, что горячий парень, который тебе нравится, черт знает сколько находится на твоей кухне и готовит тебе завтрак » немного прошло, воспоминания о вчерашней ночи нахлынули на Боксмена, и его щеки вспыхнули так, будто их кто-то поджег.   
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что я попросил не об этом.   
  
– Зависит от того, о чем ты говоришь, – Веномус еще немного наклонился. – Я не узнаю, пока ты мне не скажешь.   
  
Именно тогда Боксмен решил, что в данной ситуации действия будут лучше слов. Он обнял Веномуса за плечи и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.   
  
– Можешь сделать мне кофе, пожалуйста? – он опустил взгляд, смущенный своим поступком.   
  
Веномус не был уверен, как реагировать. Он думал, что сам начнет поцелуй, но, честно говоря, такой исход событий его вполне устраивал.   
  
– Конечно, Бокси, – проходя мимо, он вернул должок и чмокнул лорда Боксмена в щеку.   
  
Приготовив кофе, он вернулся к столу. Он поставил кружки перед ними, убедившись, что под каждой из них есть подставка.   
  
– Мне нужно кое в чем признаться, – внезапно сказал Веномус, отпив из своей кружки.   
  
– В чем же, милый? – из-за этого ласкового обращения профессор Веномус чуть не пожалел о своем откровении, особенно учитывая, с какой храбростью, казалось, он должен был сказать это. Но ему нужно сделать это.

– Я заплатил этим троим, чтобы они пригласили тебя на свидание со мной, ну или что-то вроде того.   
  
Выражение на лице лорда Боксмена нужно было видеть.

***

– Народ, кажется, это правда сработало! Реймонд отправил мне это! – Рад показал коллегам фото на своем телефоне. Профессор Веномус приобнял лорда Боксмена, и они, кажется, спали в одной кровати.   
  
– Либо это начало чего-то прекрасного, либо уничтожение Лейквуд Плазы Турбо, какой мы ее знаем, – Энид продолжает читать журнал вместо работы.   
  
К.О. был слишком занят подготовкой магазина к открытию, чтобы уделять слишком много внимания тому, что пытался сказать Рад, но он был уверен, что это что-то интересное.   
  
И тогда лорд Боксмен собственной персоной залетел в окно на своей управляемой панели с робко выглядящим профессором Веномусом за спиной.   
  
Рад со скоростью света убрал свой телефон.   
  
– Надеюсь, у вас есть хорошее объяснение для этого, – его глаза пылали яростью.   
  
Но все в этой комнате знали, что его гнев был лишь временным.   
  
Особенно этот невозмутимый мужчина, сидевший на краю панели Боксмена.


End file.
